dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Skrap-It
Skrap-It is a secondary antagonist in the Netflix TV series Dinotrux; he is a Scraptool and D-Structs' henchman. History Season 1 Skrap-It first appears in "Garage", where he is out collecting scrap when D-Structs approaches him and demands that he repair some damage to him. Skrap-It is initially reluctant, as he has always scrapped things rather than fixing them in the past, but D-Structs insists on him doing so. D-Structs then offers Skrap-It the chance to scrap another Tyrannosaurus Trux, namely Ty Rux, and Skrap-It observes as D-Structs sabotages the construction of The Garage. However, D-Structs' plan to divide Ty and his friends is only briefly effective, and Skrap-It's hopes of scrapping Ty are dashed. In "Pit", Skrap-It and D-Structs implement a new plan against Ty and his friends, luring them to a large pit in an unstable area in order to trap them there. They are successful, though Skrap-It is initially disappointed not to be able to scrap the Trux. However, the villains' plan is turned against them when Revvit and Ty's other Reptool allies use a swarm of Dragonflopters to distract them long enough for Ty and his friends to escape the pit, which D-Structs and Skrap-It then fall into. Skrap-It later appeared in "Garby," in which he makes a picture of D-Structs using scrap but then hides when Ty and his friends arrive at D-Structs' lair looking for a missing Revvit. In "Desert" D-Structs has Skrap-It steal a part from Garby in order to force Ty and the others to travel into the Endless Desert in order to find a replacement. The pair then follow their enemies into the desert where D-Structs destroys various landmarks to prevent them from returning home, only for them to make it home in spite of his efforts. In "Fake Ravine" D-Structs becomes determined to find the Reptool Ravine and destroy it, and orders Skrap-It to help. After a failed attempt at following Revvit, he uses an attack by D-Structs as a distraction to abduct Click-Clack. However, after being contacted by Revvit, Click-Clack is able to delay the villains long enough for his friends to build a fake ravine where D-Structs meets a humiliating defeat. Season 2 In "New Tail" Skrap-It creates a new wrecking ball for D-Structs, but it soon goes flying off during the ensuing battle, and unstable ground collapses to leave D-Structs and Skrap-It stranded on a ledge surrounded by Scraptors and Scrapadactyls. To Skrap-It's relief-and D-Structs' fury-Ty's Trux build a bridge to enable them to get to safety. D-Structs leaves in a rage, but upon finding himself with the opportunity to leave the T-Trux Skrap-It finds that he's grown attached to the bully. Upon discovering a cache of scrap, he uses it to fashion a new saw tail for D-Structs, only for D-Structs to rush off to use it before Skrap-It can finish the installation. This results in the tail falling off during a fight against Ty and the group, though Skrap-It subsequently reattaches it. In "Ottos" Skrap-It spots a meteor and informs D-Structs, only for them to find Ty and his friends have reached it first. However, as Ty's group leaves it to help relocate a group of Reptools known as the Ottos, D-Structs knocks it lose in an effort to crush them. Unfortunately for the villains, Ton-Ton succeeds in thwarting the scheme and shattering the meteor, allowing Ty and his friends to eat the delectable Ore it contains. In "Lair" Skrap-It is put to work converting a new cave into D-Structs' Fortress of Fear, and forced to work with several new Scraptools including Lloyd, Smash-It and Break-It. He is dismayed when D-Structs announces his intentions to keep them around, but pleased when he discovers that a captured Revvit has escaped on their watch. In "Battering Ram" Skrap-It and the other Scraptools steal several parts from the Garage in order to build a new wrecking ball/claw tail to replace D-Structs' saw. In "Gluphosaurs" Skrap-It is attacked by Gluphosaurs after attempting to eat their Ore, inspiring D-Structs to turn their ire against Ty's group. Unfortunately, the Gluphosaurs are eventually befriended by Ty's group, and after helping save them from D-Structs' trap come after him and and Skrap-It. In "Desert Scraptors" Skrap-It discovers a trap set by the titular creatures, and D-Structs decides to trick Ty and company into it. When a set of fake horns enables Click-Clack to become alpha of the pack, Skrap-It clashes with him over them until they break. In "Water" Skrap-It and D-Structs attempt to find water before Ty and his friends, but Skrap-It finds himself at the mercy of their Tortool friends when he tries to abduct one of them. He later recruits the other three Scraptools to help interfere with Ty's aquedeuct, only to be swarmed by the Tortools again after he disable Dozer. In "Lightning" a bolt of lightning causes Skrap-It to function at optimum levels, and he puts his newfound intelligence to use in a bid to trick the Trux. After feigning hatred of D-Structs, he creates various builds and features for Ty and the others, only to design a machine intended to destroy the Garage. Revvit thwarts his efforts, and a second lightning strike returns him to normal. Season 3 In "Slide" Skrap-It attempts to propose a number of plans using models to D-Structs, only for them to be rejected. After several Trux show up at D-Structs' lair, Skrap-It accompanies his master to sabotage the titular build, and ends up giving away D-Structs' plan with one of his models. He is then given the chance to propose a new plan to D-Structs, only to knock his models into the lava pool in the Fortress of Fear. In "Volcano" Skrap-It remains with D-Structs despite his fear of the volcano, as D-Structs feels that he can claim the Crater once the other Trux have fled. However, upon going to the Garage to obtain parts left behind by Ty's group, the villains discover that their enemies have decided to try and contain the volcano's destructive effects. In "Sawmetradon" D-Structs and Skrap-It encounter Hudnut, who comes to the Fortress of Fear thinking that D-Structs is Ty. After he is rescued from their clutches by Ty, the pair observe the anger of Splitter the Sawmetradon at being defeated by Ty's group, which pleases D-Structs. In "Speed" Skrap-It observes Ty during a race and discovers that damage to his master cylinder will cause him to accelerate uncontrollably. On D-Structs' orders, he sabotages the part during the night, but Revvit is eventually able to repair it. In "Flynt" Skrap-It and his fellow Scraptools are sent to stop Ty from returning to rescue his fire-trapped friends only to run into Flynt the Hydrodon, with whom Skrap-It has a history. In "Slamtools" Skrap-It encounters the titular creatures and is menaced by them until D-Structs bullies them into serving his own plans. Once they've captured Ty and his friends, Skrap-It and the other Scraptools attempt to scrap the Trux, only to be forced to flee when Click-Clack and Garby arrive to deal with the Slamtools and free the Trux. In "Battle" Skrap-It unexpectedly finds a Sparkbug Supercharger and installs it in D-Structs, granting him incredible strength and speed. However, Ty's group is able to push him hard enough that it shorts out, and Skrap-It is unable to locate a new one for his master. In "Eggs" Skrap-It and D-Structs attempt to eliminate the Trux by trapping them with a group of Scraptors, only to be set upon by the pack themselves after Ty and his friends escape. In "Scaretrux" Skrap-It and the other Scraptools are evicted from the Fortress of Fear, with D-Structs demanding that they do something useful if they want to return. After spotting Revvit and the other tools in their Scaretrux, the Scraptools seize it for themselves. They then join D-Structs in attacking Ty and his friends, only to lose the Scaretrux; however, the experience inspires D-Structs to seek allies. In "Magnet Mountain" Skrap-It helps these allies-Blayde, Pounder, and Splitter-capture most of the Trux and tools, but they later escape. Season 4 In "Ton-Ton and Skrap-It" Skrap-It attempts to scrap D-Structs in his sleep-not for the first time-and apologetically offers to get a piece of scrap from one of Ty's Trux. He selects Ton-Ton and attempts to take a part from him, only for them to end up stranded above a river of lava; after initially trying to escape alone, Skrap-It agrees to cooperate with the Ankylodump. They end up on the river and Skrap-It attempts to escape again, but then works with Ton-Ton to enable their mutual escape. Despite having found some unexpected common ground, the two decide not to speak of the experience to anyone, and Skrap-It departs with one of Ton-Ton's parts. In "Garby's Gang" Skrap-It is put to work fixing D-Structs and Blayde, and later learns that Ty and his friends are away from the Flatirons and thus unable to defend them. In "Gearwigs" Skrap-It assists D-Structs and the other villains in building a means of trapping Ty and his friends with the insectoids, only for the Gearwigs to later infest the Fortress of Fear. In "Bridge" Skrap-It constructs spring-loaded spikes, but has difficulty getting them to work correctly. He and the other Scraptools are later put to work installing them on either side of the Bridge, trapping Ty and his friends on the structure with D-Structs and the other villains. However, the Trux and Reptools are able to overcome the villains, and Skrap-It flees with his allies once the Bridge is opened to a flood of new Trux. Season 5 In "Imposters" Skrap-It is painted by a Tortool to resemble Revvit, which inspires D-Structs with a plan to divide and conquer the Trux; after getting himself painted as Ty, he and Skrap-It go around telling new Trux about various fictional builds. To D-Structs' annoyance, Skrap-It helps him to act in character by encouraging him to use various expressions of Ty's. The plan proves successful, and Ty's group is forced off of the Bridge and into the chasm, leaving D-Structs' force in control of the Crater. In "The Return" Skrap-It is in charge of the defenses atop large wall built by D-Structs around the Flatirons, and spots Ty and his returning friends attempting to break in. However, after Ty's group succeeds in rallying the various scared Trux and tools from across the Crater, Skrap-It is forced to flee across the Bridge along with D-Structs and the others. In "Dreadtrux, Part 1", Skrap-It remains with D-Structs after the villains go their separate ways, and accompanies him back to the Crater. They observe Ty and company moving what appears to be a mountain, but which is later revealed to be a hibernating Dreadtrux. In "Dreadtrux, Part 2", after the creature awakens, Skrap-It and D-Structs are let back into the Crater as they flee the monstrous Trux. D-Structs is later buried in a rockslide, and as Skrap-It attempts to free him they are found by Ty and Revvit, who propose an alliance. Skrap-It thus joins Revvit in calling out warnings to the unlikely allies, before departing with D-Structs after the threat is ended. Personality Skrap-It is an incessant chatterer obsessed with scrap and showing virtually no principles whatsoever. While he at times puts on an air of bravado, it is quick to dissipate in the face of actual threat. Skrap-It suffers from a nervous twitch when he speaks, which becomes more pronounced when he lies. Though he has the tendency to make unwise choices, Skrap-It does occasionally display intelligence, as seen in his creation of new tails for D-Structs to replace his original wrecking ball and when he was struck by lightning. Despite his malicious, self-serving tendencies, he has also demonstrated the capacity to care for-and work with-others, though this usually occurs in situations that work to his advantage. Relationships D-Structs Skrap-It was originally threatened into fixing D-Structs, and offered the chance to scrap Ty in exchange for his services. Despite the failure of this plot, Skrap-It remained in service to D-Structs, performing repairs and running errands in the apparent hopes of getting to scrap Ty upon a future success. D-Structs is typically cruel and abusive to Skrap-It, showing little to no regard for him; despite this, Skrap-It has developed a surprising level of loyalty to the T-Trux. Skrap-It has made various attempts at comradery with his master and seems to devote much of his effort to improving his standing in D-Structs' eyes. Lloyd, Smash-It and Break-It Skrap-It barely tolerates his fellow Scraptools, feeling that their presence infringes upon his personal space and partnership with D-Structs. Forced to tolerate their presence, he usually asserts himself as their leader and enjoys seeing them look bad in the eyes of D-Structs. For their part, the other Scraptools dislike Skrap-It and-especially in Lloyd's case-seek to surpass him in D-Structs' favor. Gallery 76386d4adfe125171926a177d35744bb.jpg CURg6CRUAAArJAM.png 191976865d8acf8de4a5b162f8d5dbab.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Robots Category:Dinosaurs Category:Villains Category:Dinotrux characters Category:Main Antagonists